Exercise equipment can be free standing; however, it is desirable to be able to secure exercise equipment to a support such as the floor, wall, ceiling, or other exercise equipment for performance and safety reasons. For example, exercise equipment can move and/or tip over during use, and proper anchoring is essential for performance and safety.
There exists a need for anchoring exercise equipment quickly and effectively. Further, it is desirable that such connector is sufficiently strong and durable during long term use and operation of the exercise equipment, and properly anchor same.